ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats/@comment-26116736-20150216233335
Lindy accidentally spills her smoothie on jake Jake - hey what's wrong with you (cleaning his shirt) Lindy- I'm so sorry Jake- looks up and sees lindy it's fine . He then asks her out on a date Lindy - says no because of both of their schools hating each other Jake- why because we go to different schools . Who cares what other people think Lindy - fine i will go on a date with you . But no one can find out Jake - ok , tomorrow rumble juice at 2 Lindy - see you tomorrow bye The next day Lindy - walks into rumble juice Jake - you look gorgeous Lindy - thank you ( both jake and lindy walk towards the table and sit down ) Lindy- um do you think maybe you can sit at the other table Jake - um sure( goes to the other table) Lindy- thanks (Jake makes eye contact with lindy ) Lindy - ( sees kids from her school) Don't make eye contact Jake- lindy this is not even a date I'm leaving (Gets up) Lindy ( gets up) Wait don't leave Jake - fine but only if we can sit next to each other ( holds Lindy's hand) realizes it's 3 tells lindy he has to go . Lindy says bye ( gives jake a kiss on the cheek) . The next day at school Jasmine walks towards lindy Jasmine- is it true . Did you go on a date with a guy that goes to dikita's rival school Lindy - ya . What's the big deal Jasmine - you know that their on consequences Delia- (walks towards them) is it true Lindy- yes it is (Leaves) Walks towards the schools bench ( the teens siting on the bench gets up and leaves) (Lindy sits down and has a sad face) Lindy - (walks into the cafeteria) ( classmates throw food at lindy ) (lindy leaves crying) ( jasmine and Delia walkout to comfort lindy) (At rumble juice) Lindy- ( has a sad face on) Bettie - hey walks wrong Lindy- the secret got out Bettie - the secret got out huh? Lindy- ya. I still wanna date jake but I don't wanna hurt my friends Bettie- just follow your heart ( gets up and leaves) (Jake walks in , and lindy walks towards him) Jake- hey beautiful Lindy- um we need to breakup so sorry ( starts crying and leaves ) (,Delia,and jasmine walk in) (Jasmine see's jake ) Jasmine - what did you do ? Jake- nothing. She broke up with me because of you guys(looking at them) If you guys were really best friends then you will wanna see lindy happy (Leaves) Delia- I can't believe I am saying this but we have to get them back together Jasmine- your right . You bring jake to the dance , and I'll bring lindy At lindys house day of the dance Jasmine- hey ,why aren't you dressed Lindy - what's the point I have no date Jasmine - who cares I have no date Lindy - fine lets me go get ready ( walks down the stairs wearing a light lavender lace dress) (The doorbell rings) (Lindy goes to open the door . Sees Delia and jake) Lindy- what's going on Delia and jasmine- your our best friend and we wanna see you happy (Jake walks towards lindy takes her hand ) Jake - you look beautiful Lindy - thank you ( all four leave lindys house to go to the dance) (When jake and lindy walk in holding hands , their classmates start calling lindy mean names)(lindy gets up and decides to leave)(jake takes lindy's hand) Jake- who cares what other people think I think your beautiful and your friends approve of this (Both him and lindy walks towards the dance floor and start dancing) (Her classmates continue to call her names, but lindy ignores them)(so her classmates stop) Jake - see they stopped (Lindy smiles at jake , and then at her friends) (Jake then kisses lindy ) This is what the episode should be like